


The Lost Gemini Twin

by WhiteWolf14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ascendant - Freeform, Dark Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Lizzie Parker, M/M, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Street Kid, Twins, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: After the birth of the Saltzman twins, the youngest one disappeared. Caroline and Alaric searched for Lizzie but she was nowhere to be found, until one day, many years later, she reappears, eerily like a certain Parker.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman & Rafael Waithe, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Diaries, Originals, or Legacies. Nor do I own any media or imaging used in the story. Rights go to creators. The only thing I own is the plot.

* * *

Growing up, Lizzie went from foster home to foster home. When she was younger, she used to wonder about her real family...about whether they cared and were coming to find her, but over time, her hope turned to a burning resentment.

She didn't know when it finally happened. Maybe it was when she was almost beaten to death or the times her foster brother took her beatings for her.

She wasn't sure, but what she did know was that when she finally met them, they would be probably horrified by what she had become to survive.

The lessons she was forced to learn in order to survive in both foster care and on the streets.

Would they be proud? Or would they fear her like many others? Would they compare her to the man in her dreams like he said they would?

A small part of her hope they would be proud that she was able to survive but the other hoped they would leave her again like everyone always does because that was a feeling she was used to...one that she could understand.

However, in the end, she really didn't care. She was many things...an outcast, a freak, a survivor, a street rat, a killer but the one thing she was not was weak.

She was stronger than they could ever know...stronger than her supposed twin...stronger because that was the only way to survive. Her foster brother had made sure of that, as did her uncle.

 _Guess it's time to go home_...


	2. Cast

**Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Parker**

"Look, _princess_ , the only thing we share is blood. So get it through your _perfect_ head that we are nothing alike. You've never gone through the things I have, so _don't_ even try to pretend like you understand me."

<><><><><>

**Chris Wood as Kai Parker**

"Lizzie, setting Ricky boy on fire is counterproductive to getting the ascendant, so that's a no no...well, at least, until I'm there to join in the fun."

<><><><><>

**Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman**

"She won't even attempt to talk to me...what do I do?"

<><><><><>

**Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson**

"So you're the lost Saltzman twin? You're not what I expected..."

<><><><><>

**Candice King as Caroline Forbes**

"Ric, we don't know what she's been through. You have to give it time."

<><><><><>

**Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson**

"You've been through a lot, haven't you, little siphon?...the world is cold and unforgiving, some learn that far too early, while others far too late. And these children don't understand that, so they don't understand you but one day, they will learn."

<><><><><>

**Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby**

"Don't act like you understand...The foster care system is a horrible place, we know that more than anything. So yes, Lizzie doesn't trust you, and she never will if you keep doing what your doing."

<><><><><>

**Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe**

"Foster kids stick together, that's the way it is because no one else understands."

<><><><><>

**Quincy Fouse as Milton Greasley**

"Look, I know you don't feel like you belong but know you always have a friend in me."

<><><><><>

**Olivia Liang as Alyssa Chang**

"Damn, Parker, that's impressive. Wanna try that move on me?"

<><><><><>

**Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park**

"I'll try to get Jo to back off but all she wants is a chance to know her twin."


	3. Outburst

* * *

In the dead of night, a man crept into the hospital. He pulled his cap further down on his head. He avoided the nurses and doctors walking the floor.

He made his way to the elevator and entered, clicking a button for what floor he wanted to go to. When it opened back up, he stepped out.

He walked down the hallway to the very last room.

He looked in, noting the sleeping blonde vampire and human that was resting in the chair beside the bed.

He ignored them and focused on where two babies laid.

He walked over and look down at the newborns.

He pulled out his phone to check which baby he was supposed to take, keeping an eye on the sleeping parents.

He looked back down, noting little anklets with their names on it. The one on the right said ‘Josette’, which meant the other baby was ‘Elizabeth’.

He looked at the sleeping baby and gently picked her up.

He didn’t spare a backward glance as he left the room. When he made it out of the hospital, he went to his car, staying very aware of his surroundings.

When he got to the car, he put the newborn in the baby car seat. Then he got in and started driving. It thankfully wasn’t long before he reached the witch’s house.

He got out and grabbed the car seat for babies.

The witch was waiting for him on her doorstep as he approached.

“You got the correct one?” She asked, sharpy.

“Elizabeth, yes,” The man replied.

“Come,” She said, motioning for him to follow her.

They entered the house and she motioned for him to put the baby in the center of the salt circle. He stepped back as she began to light the candles.

“What is your name?” The woman asked, glancing at him.

“Carlos,” The man answered, feeling uneasy as he watched the woman work. “What’s yours?”

“Matilda,” Was her simple reply.

“What are you doing if I can ask?” Carlos wondered. He had kidnapped the baby because of the money he would get from her but that didn’t mean he didn’t have morals. He had a child of his own at home and he was just trying to pay the bills to keep them alive but he struggled to leave his heart out of the job.

He was a hired hand that was also a triggered werewolf, so he knew all about the supernatural community.

“I’m putting a cloaking spell on her, so we may not be interrupted by pesky vampires that wish to save her. Then I will kill her,” Matilda said as if she was talking about the weather.

Carlos froze.

“You’re going to kill her?” He asked in shock.

Matilda rolled her eyes. “Yes, do you have a problem with that?” She asked, coldly.

“Can I know why?” Carlos asked, staring in horror.

“Because she is an abomination and is a Gemini twin. She and her twin cannot be allowed to merge. A siphon witch Gemini Coven Leader can not be allowed, so one must die,” Was her simple reasoning.

“But why this one and not the other?” Carlos wondered, hand slowly going to the gun in his jacket.

“This one is unstable like her biological uncle, while the other is normal, well except for being an abomination,” Matilda said, then she closed her eyes and performed the cloaking spell.

Carlos’s hand finally wrapped around the gun as his finger went to the trigger, and the second the woman finished the spell, he struck.

_ Bang _

The witch fell to the ground dead.

Carlos lowered the gun and rushed towards the now crying baby.

He picked her up and rocked her.

He looked down at her and paused in realization.

If he took her back to her family, more witches would attempt to kill her. If he didn’t, they would assume she was dead and she wouldn’t be able to be tracked because of the cloaking spell.

He looked at the tag with only her first name on it and came to a decision.

He put her back in the carrier and left the house quickly.

He rushed to his car and drove to the nearest orphanage. When he got there, he parked a little while away, out of view of the front of the orphanage. He got out pulling a hood over his face and walked to the entrance, placing the baby on the step.

He made sure the name tag of clearly in sight, then knocked on the door and took off running back to his car.

A woman opened the front door and looked around, confused. But then, she looked down and froze seeing the baby. She rushed forward and picked her up.

She looked down at the baby, noting the name tag.

“Elizabeth? Well, then, Elizabeth, let’s get you something to eat,” She said, softly. “Then, we’re going to try and find your family, how does that sound?”

The baby gurgled and the woman laughed.

“I see we’re in agreement, then?” 

<><><><><>

(Nine Years Later)

Lizzie was hiding in her room, the bruises on her body were throbbing but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used too.

She flinched as she heard Jayden cry out in pain downstairs. She wanted to go help him like he had done for her so many times but she knew it would only make his punishment worse.

She closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears.

She had to block it out.

She hated it here. This foster home was one of the worst for her and Jayden. The foster parents didn’t care that they were kids. They didn’t care that she was only 9 and that Jayden was only 13.

They were the real monsters that little kids should fear.

Lizzie and Jayden had been to so many foster homes and had dealt with so much in each but the other foster parents never beat them within an inch of their life.

The others would starve the brother-sister duo and while they did beat them but they never did it to this extent. 

Lizzie flinched again as she heard her foster brother, who had been with her through everything, cry out in pain again.

She hated this. She hated everything.

She hated that this was their life.

Lizzie closed her hand tightly around the Gemini zodiac necklace that she found in the trash years ago.

It was one of the few things that belonged to her and she would never let anyone have it, not as long as she lived.

Lizzie could feel her panic building, her fear suffocated her as she worried that they wouldn’t stop until he was dead.

They had to right?

Lizzie tightened her grip on the necklace, not noticing the glow that formed but she did notice the surge of power and strength that went through her, making her feel like she was on cloud nine.

Her eyes shot open in confusion.

She felt like there was electricity flowing through her veins, giving her strength. A rare smile that only ever appeared around Jayden was now present on her face but it quickly disappeared as she realized it was completely silent.

She went completely still.

“No,” She whispered, fearfully.

She struggled to her feet as her bruises reminded her of their presence. She quickly left her room and rushed down the creepy stairwell.

When she made it to the living room, she froze.

Jayden laid unmoving on the ground. His brown eyes were now sightless and his black hair was matted with blood.

Lizzie didn’t notice as the foster parents turned to see her and started shouting at her to leave. All she could hear was a ringing in her ears.

She took a step forward, then another.

Before she knew it, she was standing next to his body.

Lizzie felt a pressure build-up in her chest as a wind appeared in the room even though there was no air conditioning.

Then, she screamed.

Her scream echoed, full of pain and rage.

And energy burst from her, striking the foster parents.

They were thrown backward as the furniture exploded. The windows in the room shattered along with the lights.

Lizzie dimly noted that the foster parents lit on fire and began to burn alive with the furniture around them lighting as well.

However, Lizzie didn’t spare them a glance as she knelt beside her brother.

“ _ Jay _ …”

She felt tears well in her eyes but she didn’t let them fall as she placed her palm on his forehead. 

The only person she could ever rely on was gone.

Her brother.

The one, who promised to always protect her, no matter what, even when they learned she was bipolar. He made that promise when she 3 and he was 7.

He kept it.

But now, he had paid for it.

He was her only family and he was gone.

He had taught her that blood didn’t matter...that she could make her own family. One that she could actually rely on.

He raised her even though he was a kid too. He taught her how to survive, how to write, how to do math, how to blend into the shadows.

Lizzie stared down at him, moving her hand to his eyes. She closed them.

Everything felt numb.

He promised that he would always be there for her.

He lied.

Lizzie felt heat on her back and looked up.

Fire was spreading around her.

Lizzie stared at the blaze, emotionlessly noting the bodies of her foster parents within it.

She looked around the room.

Broken shards laid scattered across the floor from shatter windows and her foster parents’ precious china.

Wood pieces were everywhere signifying the remaining bits of furniture.

Did she do this?

But that wasn’t possible.

Was it?

Lizzie heard sirens in the distance as the flames got larger.

And adrenaline suddenly filled her.

She had to leave. She wasn’t going into foster care, not again, not without Jay. She had to leave.

_ Now _

Lizzie looked down at her brother’s hand, seeing his ring that belonged to his biological family that died. It was the only thing he had of them.

She slipped it off his finger and put it in her pocket.

She kissed her brother’s forehead for the last time and got to her feet. She ran upstairs, noticing how the flames parted for her.

What was she?

How could she do that?

She coughed slightly as the smoke filled her lungs.

Lizzie ran to her room and grabbed her bag.

She threw her few clothes in the bag, along with the money she and Jayden had been saving over the years in case they ever had to run.

It was a thousand dollars in cash.

She also grabbed the gun her brother had stolen from one of the last foster homes, along with the bullets. She also grabbed the two daggers that a kind old man had given them for protection.

Then she ran to where her foster parents hid their money.

It was safe.

She narrowed her eyes, thinking about what she did downstairs.

Lizzie held out her hand and focused intently. 

“Open,” She whispered.

Nothing happened.

“No, come on, work,” Lizzie said, voice pleading.

It wouldn’t be long before the police and firefighters arrived.

Lizzie paused as she remembered when she felt the surge of power earlier. She had been holding her necklace.

She looked down at it.

Would it work?

She rested her hand on the necklace.

She closed her eyes, trying her best to focus on the necklace and not the smoke that was starting to enter the room.

The feeling of power reappeared, making her gasp.

She looked down and froze, seeing a strange orange glow.

“Cool,” She whispered, in awe.

She released it and looked back at the safe, narrowing her eyes. She held out her hand, tensing as the house creaked and groaned.

She had to hurry.

“ _ Open _ ,” She said again but this time the strange energy responded to her call.

The safe opened.

Lizzie felt relief flow through her.

She reached in grabbing the gold and silver, along with the spare cash, throwing them into her backpack.

It was time to leave.

She got to her feet, and grabbed a bandana from her bag, putting it over her mouth and nose as she made her way out of the room and downstairs.

Lizzie knew she couldn’t go out the front, so she headed to the back. When she was in the backyard, she looked back, noticing how the building was starting to be swallowed by the flames.

She backed away and climbed the fence that led into a back alley. Then she started running.

Lizzie didn’t know how long it had been but eventually, she slowed to a stop, sparing a glance backward at the plume of smoke in the air.

She looked around noticing an abandoned building, and went behind it, climbing the fire escape to the roof.

She tossed her backpack to the ground and sat down, pulling her legs to her chest. 

What was she going to do now?


End file.
